Sex and Hangovers
by HPFangirl71
Summary: At every wizarding event Harry and Draco attend, they seem to get drunk and wind up in bed together... after a multitude of these trysts, they finally face exactly why its been happening... This is a Slash fic, Do Not Flame Please! 3


**Sex and Hangovers by HPFangirl71**

Harry awoke in a tangle of sheets. He let out a groan as he felt a pain throbbing just behind his temple. He tried opening his eyes but winced at the glare of sunlight breaking through a nearby window. Last thing he remembered he was at the Leaky celebrating Neville's promotion to head of Gryffindor. He'd had quite a few shots of something Muggles called Tequila and was feeling pretty pissed, when he found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. It seemed that Neville's wife Hannah worked with the twat and he'd been invited. It was the last thing Harry had needed, but before he'd known what was happening he'd found himself in the loo with Malfoy's lips wrapped around his cock. He could only imagine what had gone on from there. The vague images of what had occurred threatened to haunt his mind but he shook them away.

He heard a muffled groan next to him and it filled his heart with panic. He swallowed down the bile that threatened to escape as he felt a slow heavy movement beside him. He knew without even looking that he'd find the blond prat lying next to him in the bed. It wasn't as if this was the first time they'd found themselves in this type of predicament but he still wasn't sure just why they kept on doing it. Sure, the sex was good; incredible was more like it but this was Malfoy for Merlin's sake! How was it he kept ending up in bed with someone he hated so thoroughly? Summoning all his Gryffindor courage, he turned over to face the bane of his existence.

"Malfoy!" he whispered as he jabbed the man hard in the side.

"What the fuck Potter! Can't you just go away?"

Malfoy turned his body away, taking half the sheets with him and exposing Harry's half-hard cock in the process. Harry grimaced at the sight of the little bugger… it was his cock that kept getting him into these messes. It seemed to have a mind of its own and that mind was firmly set on Draco Malfoy of all people.

"No I can't since this time we seem to have landed in my flat" he replied.

Once Harry's eyes had adjusted to the blinding brightness, he'd started to recognize his surroundings. The patchwork quilt Molly had made him for his birthday a few years ago was clinging to the edge of the bed and the sheets were cotton thread in a matching scarlet red: all indications that the room did indeed belong to Harry. He could still recall the morning he'd awoken to a house elf bringing him a breakfast tray… waking up in Malfoy's black satin duvet had been a shocker for sure. At least this time they were on his turf.

"Didn't we say we weren't going to do this again?" Harry asked the man who was still refusing to budge from the far edge of the bed.

"Yeah I think it was after the Ministry War Orphans Fundraiser,"

Draco rolled over to face the man in whose bed he'd just awoken. His face exposed the fact that he wasn't exactly happy about this predicament any more than Potter was.

"But then again, we said that after hosting the Hogwarts Yule ball, after the Ministry Christmas party, at Stevenson's promotion to Senior Auror, during the Hogwarts Commencement party, and I think at least two other Ministry parties. People are beginning to talk Potter…"

Malfoy was shaking his head back and forth, as if he himself were trying to fathom why it was they kept ending up together like this. Although Harry himself had to admit they'd both been three sheets to the wind on all the occasions, Malfoy had mentioned so maybe liquor was to blame. Maybe they just couldn't handle their drink. Maybe it was time to give up the Firewhiskey altogether.

"Why does this keep happening?" Harry lamented anyways as he let out a huge sigh and lay back against the pillows.

Malfoy shook his head in confusion, his eyes perusing the near naked body of the man lying next to him. Potter really wasn't that bad to look at anymore. He'd filled out nicely since they'd left school. What Draco could remember from their various shags inclined him to believe that the sex was incredible between them. It was quite possible that he and Potter might just fancy one another, not that Draco would ever have the courage to say that aloud. He wasn't about to be the one to bring that dangerous topic up. Instead, he got out of bed to claim his clothing from around various spots in the room. He wasn't at all embarrassed by his naked appearance, after all, they'd shagged, and you couldn't get much more personal than that. Potter however seemed a bit more uncomfortable over the situation and instantly pulled at the sheets to cover himself.

"What's the matter Potter? Cold or just trying to hide the stiffy my nakedness is giving you?" Draco said with a snide chuckle. Oh how he loved taking the piss from Potter!

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry snarled at him.

"What, you want to give it a go without the liquor this time?" Draco snarked back.

Harry gave him a disgruntled look, his eyes perusing Malfoy's nearly nude body. He could feel the arousal gathering in the pit of his stomach and his face clouded over with shame. It was one thing to want the git when his mind was muddled up by intoxication but to want him while he was stone cold sober made him shudder with shame. Things had changed since the war but Harry knew he shouldn't forget their past completely just so he could scratch an itch! He lay back on the bed, his head throbbing and his tongue stiff as cardboard. He let out a soft groan and felt a heavy weight settle itself next to him, near his hastily covered waist.

"It hit you hard this time, huh Potter…"

Harry heard the soft cadence of Malfoy's voice and opened his eyes once again to see the blond sitting in only his underpants and a half buttoned shirt.

"What's it matter to you Malfoy?"

Malfoy's eyes glittered with a softness that Harry didn't remember ever having seen in the grey orbs before… it made the man look almost vulnerable and human for a moment or two.

"Well I figured since we've become somewhat reluctant shagging buddies that maybe I should care, at least a little bit," the blond man said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Harry looked at him with an all too evident hint of surprise in his emerald eyes.

"Who are you and where did you leave Malfoy?"

Draco gave a tiny grin before curling up into himself, his knees tucked up beneath his chin in a purely thoughtful manner. Draco's eyes were staring at Harry as he let out a sigh and pulled the sheets up higher upon his body. He returned the stare for a few moments before it made him begin to feel uncomfortable.

"What…?" he said in a defensive tone.

Malfoy lifted his head to give him a look of serious consternation.

"Maybe we should do it…," he said in a mere whisper of a voice, his tone a bit hesitant.

"Do what?" Harry asked in a disgruntled voice. He was wishing Malfoy would just get up and go home. He'd never known the man to want to hang around before…

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Potter. Don't make me have to say it out loud." Malfoy said as he rose up onto his knees, a motion that moved him ever closer in proximity to Harry's nude torso.

"Have you gone bat shit crazy Malfoy?" Harry yelped as he pulled himself back to a sitting position. He knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about but wondered at the man's sanity.

"Oh come on Potter, like you haven't toyed with the idea yourself! It makes complete sense. Something has to be bringing us together like this…"

"No way. No fucking way!" Harry said, again getting defensive. He wasn't about to admit to any such feelings. What if Malfoy was just toying with him like he often did.

"I think you're lying" Malfoy said with a sudden smirk

Harry just glared at him wanting badly to hex the man on the spot. Per his usual, Malfoy ignored his ire and continued.

"Look, I've been to plenty of parties where I got shit faced drunk and I didn't end up in bed with anyone. However, every damn time there's an event that we both have to attend; we somehow seek each other out. There has to be more to it than just the alcohol," he said in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"Careful Malfoy… you're beginning to sound like Hermione" Harry snarked out with a wide grin.

"Well this one time, I'll take that as a sincere compliment. After all, Granger is rather intelligent considering her unfortunate parentage"

Harry's mood was suddenly sober. What the hell, Malfoy was actually giving Hermione Granger a compliment? Well this was a day, he thought he'd never see come about. Malfoy's nearness was beginning to make him uncomfortable and he squirmed away just a few inches toward the edge of the bed and again pulled the sheets further up his nude body.

"Why play bashful now Potter, after all I've seen it already," Malfoy said with another satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

Harry wasn't sure how to read the man; he wasn't acting at all as he normally did after one of these trysts… Usually he just got dressed and left except for the time they ended up at the manor, that time he'd told Potter in no uncertain terms that he had an hour to eat and get the hell out of his bed. Why all of a sudden was he having a change of heart?

"What in Merlin are you playing at Malfoy? You've never shown an interest in me before when you were sober. If you're trying to pull a fast one on me, I swear I'll hex you from here to Hogwarts and you know damn well I can do it!"

Harry's tone was threatening but instead of making Malfoy back off, it seemed to have the opposite effect…

The next thing Harry knew Malfoy's frame was pressing into his as the blond tried to kiss him. He could feel the warmth of lips upon his mouth and a tongue persistently begging for entrance. His first instinct was to resist but he was far too surprised for that and instead he felt his own lips parting just enough to allow that delightful tongue entrance as it swept encouragingly into his mouth. He could feel Malfoy's hands on his body, one snaking itself up into his hair, pulling his head closer and the other firmly gripping his sheet-clad hip. Harry's cock had suddenly sprang to life once again and he knew that as close as he was to Malfoy, it wouldn't be long before the arrogant prick was well aware of it!

Harry pushed the other man away but made it clear with his eyes that he wasn't angry or upset. He pressed a hand firmly against Malfoy's chest as he asked him the question of the moment.

"Why? I mean, why now all of a sudden?" he demanded and the look in his eyes must have told Draco he was serious as he suddenly backed up, looking at Harry as if he'd gone crazy.

"For Circe's sake Potter, this isn't sudden at all and you know it! This thing between us has been building for quite awhile… everyone else can see it, why can't you?"

Harry looked up with guilt written across his face. He knew something had been growing between them, had been ever since the night of the final battle. It had been close to ten years but he could still remember rescuing Malfoy from the fires in the room of requirement as if it'd been just yesterday. He remembered being shocked by the feelings that had risen in him at the man's close proximity on that brief broom ride. Those feelings had been the very reason he'd refused to continue things with Ginny…

He'd needed time to explore his sexual identity and in the end, after a few failed relationships and frantic one offs, Harry had found he preferred cock to anything Ginny had to offer him. By then it was too late anyway, since she had already hooked up with Blaise Zabini. She and Harry had remained extremely close friends and Harry had been best man at their wedding only two short years ago. The first of the many parties he and Malfoy had ended up in bed together at. So yes… Malfoy was completely correct in saying that this thing between them had been building for awhile. That is if years counted as awhile…

Harry had long suspected that these feelings might have been simmering between them since their days at Hogwarts. Since the very moment they'd met, Draco Malfoy had always gotten the bulk of Harry's attention in one way or another. He'd always known just what buttons to push to get Harry all worked up and nowadays was really no different. Only thing was now the sneaky Slytherin used those abilities to get Harry aroused and into his bed. It was a pathetic game they played and Harry wasn't sure he wanted it to continue… or stop. His feelings toward Malfoy just confused him to no end and he didn't really want to think about it at the moment.

Harry pulled his hand away from Malfoy's chest and let out a long exasperated sigh. He hated admitting to the smug prat that he might be right. It was tantamount to losing and he'd always hated losing to the handsome blond. Sure they got along much better than they had back in school but Gryffindor pride still made it hard for Harry to open up to the other man. Draco stared at him for a few moments and Harry could tell he was unsure just what he was thinking. Gryffindors might be proud but they were also supposed to be brave… was he a true lion or not?

Harry pressed his hand softly up against Malfoy's cheekbone; he could feel the sharpness of it beneath the pads of his fingers as they grazed slowly down the side of the man's face. He was holding his breath in at Harry's touch, waiting to see just what he might do. Finally, Harry felt the courage building from within and knew it was now or never…

This time when their mouths met wasn't at all like the last. Harry's lips pressed tentatively into Malfoy's, waiting for him to respond. It was barely a moment before he felt the other man's lips parting for him, allowing his tongue to slip past to explore the other's mouth. That kiss was more delightful than any other kiss Harry had ever experienced and it shocked him. It also gave him the courage to push Malfoy back, letting his frame hover over the man's nearly naked body as they snogged. They languidly explored one another's mouths and soon their hands followed in hesitant exploration of each other's flesh.

Harry's fingers fumbled with Draco's buttons, finally pulling open the black silk and pushing it down the man's shoulders. Draco shrugged the soft material from his body as Potter's mouth sought out the scars that crisscrossed over his chest. Harry let his tongue flick out across the rough-hewn lines that marred the otherwise smooth skin. He could still remember how Malfoy had gotten those marks and a dose of guilt hit him hard. He peppered the pale flesh with a barrage of sensuous kisses, so delicate and soft in nature that they had Malfoy sighing at their teasing manner.

Harry lifted himself up to look into the man's granite colored eyes and he whispered a string of apologetic words that Malfoy made to hush with his own lips pressing firmly into Harry's mouth. Harry whimpered at the forgiveness in those kisses upon his lips. He pressed desperately into the other's more delicate frame. The feel of Malfoy's bared thigh brushing up against his own naked cock was more than Harry could handle. He let out an uninhibited moan of desire and swore he felt Malfoy's self-satisfied smirk against his throat as he quickly flipped their positions.

Harry gasped again when Malfoy's fingers wrapped themselves boldly around his long hard prick. The sound was muffled by the other man's mouth once again covering his in a hungry kiss. Suddenly, Harry no longer doubted what he wanted. He knew he needed to feel the other man's cock inside of him and he voiced it in a desperate whine.

"For the love of Gryffindor, Please…"

"Tell me Potter, admit to me what it is you want" Malfoy whispered into his ear.

Instead of giving the man an answer, Harry pulled at his underpants, freeing Draco's thick cock from beneath the white cotton fabric. It was all the answer his partner in crime needed as he slipped the hindering cloth down his legs to be discarded near the bottom of the bed. Malfoy pressed their cocks firmly together and Harry delighted in the wonderful bit of friction and the pleasure it suddenly brought him.

"D… ra… co"

The name came out in a stifled groan and he saw the light of something mist over within the blonde's sparkling eyes but then Draco buried his face into the crook of his neck and Harry couldn't be sure what it had been. The only thing he could think to do was to give into the overwhelming feelings making his magic tingle with excitement. It was the sensations of Draco's angled body pressing down hard into his own, Draco's warm hand wrapped so tightly around his aching needy cock and finally the rough scrape of Draco's teeth and tongue grazing down his collarbone; those were the things making Harry unable to comprehend anything but the wonderful barrage of sensations coursing through his body. It was with those hypersensitive tactile sensations that he cried out for even more…

"Yes… Oh, fuck… Yes…" Harry cried out as he pushed his hips upward, practically begging for more contact.

Then Draco let out the most sinful of groans from deep within and Harry couldn't hide the need within himself any longer.

"Fuck me… Draco!" he said in a moan of unrelenting desire.

This time the man's smirk was clearly evident upon his sharp features and he let out a breathless chuckle.

"Oh Harry… that's exactly what I was planning on doing."

With those words barely escaping his lips, Harry felt the press of Draco's fingers upon his entrance. He found himself pushing down upon those digits and the slight burn from the stretching felt exquisite to his overwrought senses. He was welcoming the fact that soon Malfoy would be fucking him. Harry had tried hard to deny the chemistry between them but now he no longer could. He'd had multiple lectures about the very topic of his denial from Hermione and finally he was going to act upon her advice. He was going to face what he was feeling for Draco without the cloak of drunkenness to hide behind.

Malfoy's fingers worked their magic within Harry's body and he could feel himself relaxing in anticipation of the man's prick. He couldn't believe he wanted Draco so badly but it was true. He let out a gasp as Draco pressed in and his fingers grazed across Harry's prostate. The brief contact had Harry almost trembling with need. He kissed the blond hard upon the lips, biting down teasingly upon his lower lip. Draco replaced his fingers with his cock and Harry delighted in the burn of that thick shaft stretching him out. He remembered bits and pieces of having sex with Draco from before but he hadn't expected it to feel quite as amazing as it did right now. He hadn't counted on it feeling so intimate. He was shocked by how connected they felt to one another.

"Sweet Salazar, Harry!" Draco cried out as he seated himself fully into Harry's body.

Harry's muscles contracted around the other man's cock firmly wedged within his body and he felt himself pushing downward, urging Draco to move. Draco pushed in and out; one hand firmly gripping Harry's hip while the other played at the back of his neck, tangling within his messy brown hair. Their lips collided in a passionate snog as their bodies met thrust for thrust. Harry could feel the edges of his magic tingling with the anticipation and buildup of his impending orgasm. Draco's hand moved from his hip to his swollen prick, milking it with expert precision. Harry let out a whimpering moan as he felt the added sensory onslaught.

Harry let his hands graze down Draco's chest, tracing a pattern once again across the scars present there. He pulled the blond in closer tightening his embrace around the man before letting his tongue glide across Draco's shoulder and collarbone. The friction of his cock being rubbed between their stomachs was far too stimulating and soon Harry was spurting his release onto their naked flesh. He shuddered through his orgasm, biting down onto Draco's pale skin, marking him for all to see. Draco let out a growl as the sharp edge of Harry's teeth drew blood. He pushed himself in deeper; thrusting hard into Harry's half-spent body and suddenly came with a resounding grunt. Harry could feel his body twitch as his release flowed forward, filling Harry's body. Harry reached up and kissed the man as they rode the waves of his orgasm together.

Afterward, Draco fell atop Harry's chest, his cock flaccid but still inside him. Harry's fingers reached out to card through Draco's sweaty hair and he felt the man's fingers softly caressing the muscles of his chest. It felt strange but in a very good, calming sort of way. Maybe this really could work between them. They might try to kill one another at times but then again most couples were like that to some extent. Harry laid a soft kiss atop Draco's head before he gathered up the courage to speak…

"I want to give this a try," he said in a low gruff whisper.

"I thought we just did" Draco said as he let himself slip out from within Harry and then pulled up to lay a kiss on the other man's already snog swollen lips.

"I'm not talking about just sex you prat. I mean us… I want to give us as a couple a try."

Draco's eyes gleamed again with that softness that Harry had never seen before within them. They also conveyed a show of happiness and contentment that made Harry sure he was making the right move.

"Yeah sure, why not? I've gone out with worse," Draco said with a playful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Harry punched him lightly in the arm and a grin grew on his own face. Leave it to Draco to accept his offer and still insult him in the same sentence. Things would never be dull with Draco as his boyfriend but at least he could stop suffering hangovers from sex.


End file.
